


The Edge

by aionran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionran/pseuds/aionran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марко закрывает глаза и наконец засыпает. Под веками на ветру качаются одуванчики, и кажется, что скоро всё будет хорошо. Что человечество обязательно победит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

Они стоят на плацу, и на небе ни облачка. Головокружительная синева, ветер, несущий пыль, щедро бросающий её прямо в глаза, и подступающая паника, от которой даже имя своё выговорить сложно. Жан пытается дышать глубже и давится этой пылью на каждом вдохе. Самому себе он кажется настолько жалким, что, когда очередь доходит до него, здравый смысл отключается.

Восемьсот сорок седьмой год.

Жан готов признаться в чем угодно, включая собственную трусость. Он выговаривает, выкрикивает своё стремление убраться как можно дальше и задыхается, давится горячим воздухом, когда командир смеётся над каждым его словом. И становится легче.

Рядом с ним ещё один претендент на службу в королевской полиции. Его зовут Марко Ботт, и он не боится. И в тот момент он кажется Жану то ли форменным психом, то ли просто обманщиком. Служить королю. Не бежать от опасности, не искать лучшей жизни, просто служить королю. В голове не укладывается.

Много позже Жан поверит, убедится и белой завистью будет завидовать товарищу, способному так отчаянно верить в свои слова. Это будет не скоро, а пока на плацу выкрикивают имена, и вся их гордость, цели, стремления сравниваются с грязью, втаптываются в сухую, бесплодную землю, щедро присыпанную пылью.

Марко Ботт стоит совсем рядом, крохотный шаг в сторону — и они соприкоснутся плечами. Он смотрит поверх голов товарищей, и в его взгляде столько абсолютной веры, что любой религиозный фанатик бы позавидовал.

Солнце припекает, слепит глаза, а он продолжает смотреть. И Жан многое бы отдал, чтобы уметь так же.

 

У них на двоих бутылка дешевого вина, добытая через знакомых, немного мяса и небо над головой. Залитая солнцем стена Роза, пыльные камни и раскаленные рельсы, на которых зафиксированы пушки. Жара не спадает, но в тени зубцов достаточно прохладно, чтобы оставаться на открытом пространстве.

Солнце медленно опускается к горизонту, раскаленный воздух медленно остывает, камни греют кожу сквозь ткань форменных курток.

Марко улыбается и делает небольшой глоток. Это и увольнительной назвать нельзя, так, сбежали из-под надзора офицеров. Если их поймают, можно будет забыть об идеальной характеристике и, скорее всего, о королевской полиции.

Птицы летят за стену, скрываются вдалеке, темные точки тают на фоне огненно-красного диска, наполовину скрывшегося из виду. Жалеть о нарушении дисциплины не получается.

Жана разморило, раскрасневшийся, удивительно тихий, он сидит, прислонившись к зубцу стены, и ему нестерпимо хочется свесить ноги вниз, увидеть землю где-то далеко внизу, но Марко пресекает все попытки, держит за плечо, готовый в любой момент оттащить подальше. Если совладает с координацией движений, разумеется.

Апрель выдался жарким, слишком жарким, будто мир решил, что ему осталось немного. Солнце нещадно жгло, высушивало, выпивало воду до капли, и дождей не предвиделось. Об обильном урожае можно было и не мечтать.

Мысли цепляются одна за другую, вино кончается, а небо становится все темнее. До того, как потухнут у горизонта последние сполохи, надо спуститься со стены и, желательно, добраться до казарм. Возможно, им не стоило пить, но скоро, совсем скоро им будет не до того.

Марко в очередной раз ловит дернувшегося Жана, обхватывает рукой за плечи, притягивает ближе к себе. Голова его, качнувшись, опускается Марко на плечо, щекочет волосами шею. Локоть неловко прижимает карман, и его содержимое впивается под ребра.

— Чуть не забыл, — Марко достает из кармана небольшой прямоугольный свёрток и протягивает его Жану. — С Днем рождения.

Жан принимает подарок и не находит слов. Открывает рот, закрывает снова, медленно-медленно развязывает стягивающую плотную бумагу бечевку и окончательно теряется. Записная книжка умещается у него на ладони, желтоватые листы, кожаная обложка, перехваченная шнуром, крошечный карандаш, закрепленный сбоку. Жан краснеет моментально — от шеи вверх. Становится неловко и жарко. Рисование кажется непозволительной слабостью, на которую у него не должно быть времени, но нет таких слов, которыми он был бы способен выразить, насколько велика его благодарность.

Марко улыбается, наблюдая, и ему не нужны никакие слова.

Позже они крадутся вниз, и от выпитого слишком сложно соблюдать тишину. Им смешно, и мир немного пошатывается перед глазами, и остаётся только цепляться пальцами за неровности стены в надежде устоять на ногах.

Улицы сплетаются узлами, ведут не туда, и воздух в сумерках плавится над мостовой. Когда ворота части появляются в зоне видимости, на небе сияют звёзды, а у ворот — ночной караул.

Эрен таращит в ночь широко распахнутые глаза, Саша то и дело клюёт носом, но стоит ровно, незаметно прислонившись к воротам. К закрытым воротам, через которые можно разве что перелезть.

Жан подходит к Эрену раньше, чем Марко успевает его остановить. Он говорит что-то тихо, радостно, и в глазах Эрена сонная осоловелость сменяется шоком. Саша открывает один глаз, осматривает пришедших и снова закрывает, почти сползая по створке ворот. Ситуация граничит с абсурдом, и Марко готов уже вмешаться, когда Эрен открывает калитку и пропускает их внутрь.

Жан выглядит таким счастливым, словно получил своё драгоценное направление в королевскую полицию. 

 

После дождя в лесу душно, влажный воздух липнет к коже, мешает дышать. Ремни врезаются в грудную клетку, стягивают ребра до хруста. Крепления баллонов бьют по ногам, мешают, громоздкими ящиками болтаются на бёдрах. Марко чувствует себя подвешенным между землей и небом, мухой, запутавшейся в паучьей паутине. Держать равновесие ещё не означает двигаться. До иллюзии полёта долгие часы изнурительных тренировок. Ему кажется, кожа медленно сдирается, сходит пластами там, где тело перетянуто ремнями УПМ. Это больно.

Выбирая цель для установки следующего крепежа, он слишком сильно нервничает, руки дрожат, палец соскальзывает с курка. Чертова влажность. Трос со свистом рассекает воздух, вонзаясь в ствол парой метров ниже запланированного. Необходимо целиться выше, иначе он скоро пройдёт по касательной к земле. Это, может быть, и красиво, но в настоящем сражении наверняка стоило бы жизни. Марко неудобно целиться выше, что-то мешает ему, то и дело отвлекает, тянет вниз, и это раздражает.

Совсем рядом, едва не цепляя его, проносится Анни. Лицо — сосредоточенная маска, лишенная малейшего проявления эмоций. Поднятый ей ветер раскачивает тросы, и Марко снова теряет концентрацию. Ему никогда не хотелось оторваться от земли, но для достижения цели приходится себя пересиливать.

— Не зевай, — Жан скользит по левую руку, опускает на мгновение ладонь на плечо и, не останавливаясь, продолжает движение.

Марко провожает его завороженным взглядом. Кажется, воздух держит Жана, подталкивает вперед, позволяя выписывать невообразимые фигуры безо всяких усилий. У самого Марко мышцы давно уже ноют от напряжения: удерживать тело в равновесии, имея всего две хлипких точки опоры, сложно.

Жан разворачивается и возвращается к нему, описывая круг почета и чудом не цепляя тросы его УПМ.

— Двигайся, — кричит он, оказываясь где-то за спиной, — не виси на месте.

На долгое мгновение его слова кажутся насмешкой, но здравое зерно в них есть. Собрав волю в кулак, Марко дожидается, пока Жан снова окажется впереди, и следует за ним. Просто следует за ним, посылая тросы в пространство, лишь приблизительно обозначив направление. Он перемещает центр тяжести и, наконец, набирает высоту, следуя за летящим впереди товарищем. Отталкиваемые инерцией крепежи баллонов болтаются где-то позади, больше не стесняя движений, и ветер гудит в ушах.

И это восторг, чистый и абсолютный.

Ветер выбивает слёзы из глаз, Марко щурится, сжимает рукояти управления крепче и, едва успев закрыть лицо от хлестких веток, оказывается над уровнем крон деревьев. Солнце слепит глаза, воздух здесь сухой, ледяной, бьющий наотмашь. Поток подхватывает его и, пока хватает длины троса, тянет ещё выше. Ремни дергают назад, опрокидывают на спину, в свободное падение. Он никогда не стремился оторваться от земли, но теперь сердце заходится от ужаса при мысли о том, что полет придётся прервать. Марко закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь последними секундами абсолютной свободы и, вновь оказавшись в царстве листвы и веток, включает перемотку правого троса, чтобы спустя несколько мгновений бросить тело вперёд, в новый рывок.

Где-то по другую сторону восторга сердце заходится, как безумное. Влажный, густой воздух леса настойчиво липнет к коже, холодит её ветром, треплет волосы и забирается за ворот рубашки. Полет медленно сходит на нет, оставляя дрожь в напряженных мышцах и слезы на ресницах.

Жан ждёт его впереди, оседлав ветку и облокотившись спиной о ствол дерева. И в его взгляде достаточно эмоций, чтобы понять, почувствовать: в этот момент слова не нужны, они уже говорят на одном языке.

 

Челка сползает на глаза, и Жан отбрасывает её раздраженным жестом. Испачканная графитной пылью ладонь чертит широкую, масляно блестящую полосу, пересекающую лоб. Карандаш чуть царапает бумагу, оставляет шероховатые линии, тихо шуршит, разгоняя тишину. В казарме тихо, если не считать размеренного дыхания спящих да шелеста грифеля об бумагу.

Жан торопится, карандаш выворачивается из пальцев, скользит; дешевый лак, которым покрыт его корпус, остается на коже тонкими коричневатыми чешуйками. Рука немилосердно болит, запястье ломит, но после тренировок эта боль ощущается не так остро. Мелкая неприятность, не заслуживающая его внимания.

Солнце поднимается слишком быстро, вытягивается, скользит по полу золотистый прямоугольник света, падающего из окна. Раздосадованно щелкнув языком, Жан отвлекается от рисунка, хватает одеяло и, раньше, чем свет доберется до спящего на нижнем ярусе кровати Марко, свешивает край вниз, подобно шторе. Назвать импровизированную занавесь балдахином язык не повернулся бы даже у начитанного Армина. Штора и штора, выстиранная, темная, с мелкими комочками скатавшейся шерсти.

Солнце бросает все силы на новую преграду, поднимается выше, золотит одеяло, но не в силах разбудить раньше, чем протрубят подъем. Жан торопится, снова и снова откидывает челку с глаз, ругается шепотом. Пот заливает ему глаза, но остановиться значит потерять драгоценные секунды времени, и без того утекающего сквозь пальцы.

— Жан, что ты там делаешь? — шепот с нижнего яруса раздается настолько внезапно, что по спине успевает пробежать неприятный холодок.

— Сплю, — отзывается Жан раньше, чем успевает прикусить язык.

Марко смеётся на самой грани слышимости, тянется до хруста в позвонках и, повернувшись на другой бок, проваливается в дрему: впереди будет очередной долгий день и, пока есть возможность, стоит как следует выспаться. Жан перехватывает карандаш поудобнее и пытается не издавать ни звука.

Желтоватая бумага, металлически-серый графит, совсем не похоже на черное и белое, на монохромный герб, вышитый на их плащах. Скрещенные мечи, сто четвертый кадетский корпус. Пока что — только заготовка оружия, не готового до поры вступить в ряды армии и прослужить до тех пор, пока не сломается на очередном ударе клинок.

Графит крошится, Жан осторожно, едва дыша, сдувает его с бумаги, и продолжает укладывать на лист линию за линией, штрих за штрихом, пока, наконец, не остается доволен результатом. Солнце добирается до его постели и идет в атаку, слепит глаза, пригревает настойчиво, заставляя отодвинуться подальше.

Лето вступает в свои права, у стены казармы пробиваются мелкие, но оттого не менее яркие одуванчики, золотисто-желтые на фоне окружающей пыли и потемневшей от времени древесины.

Жан осторожно вынимает лист из записной книжки, ещё раз дует, стряхивая графитную пыль прямо на собственную подушку, и вкладывает в почтовый конверт: так рисунок точно не помнётся. Плечу, попавшему в прямоугольник света, жарко, но отодвигаться дальше некуда, и Жан терпит, пока выводит на конверте так разборчиво, как только может: «С днем рождения».

Окружающие любят Марко, его, солнечного, летнего, нельзя не любить, в этом Жан абсолютно согласен с товарищами, но иногда изнутри подступает раздражение, жгучее, злое, и хочется сгрести его в охапку и спрятать подальше от всех, от этих дружелюбных улыбок и бессмысленных разговоров. Сохранить для себя.

Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так больно. Поэтому Жан смеется над собой и не позволяет подобной слабости. Подобной глупости.

Медленно-медленно он спускается на пол и, убедившись, что Марко и правда дремлет, осторожно опускает конверт рядом с его подушкой. Серая бумага на серой простыни.

В их жизнях слишком мало белого, разве что облака на небе. Зато черного предостаточно.

Жан натягивает сапоги, приглаживает волосы, размазывая графит по лбу и щеке, и выходит из казармы.

На небе ни облачка, медленно поднимается жара.

За его спиной трубят подъем.

 

К середине дня постоянные мучения с волосами начинают раздражать. Жан чувствует себя лошадью, которую одолели слепни, нервно дергает головой, отбрасывая с глаз отросшую челку, постоянно отряхивается, ерошит её пальцами и злится, все время злится.

Памятуя о прошлом визите к цирюльнику, после которого он несколько месяцев обрастал и выслушивал подколки про неидеальную форму черепа, Жан зарекся повторять этот глупый поступок.

Сидя на обеде, он задумчиво рассматривает товарищей, прикидывая, кому доверить столь ответственное дело. «Наверняка, — решает он в итоге, — девушки умеют стричь намного лучше».

Стоически дотерпев до вечера, Жан первым делом находит Микасу и, едва не поругавшись с Эреном, отводит её в сторону, чтобы изложить суть проблемы. Микаса слушает его, склонив голову к плечу, хмыкает и, не меняя выражения лица, отказывается без объяснения причин. Жан понимающе кивает. Конечно, он нисколечко не расстроен. Нет, ни в коем случае.

Он вздыхает и желает Микасе спокойной ночи, просто так, заранее, а сам уже прикидывает, кого ещё можно привлечь к делу.

Саша не вызывает у него достаточной степени доверия, Анни одним выражением лица распугивает всех на расстоянии нескольких метров, а Имир бросает такой взгляд, что ни к ней, ни к сидящей рядом Кристе подходить не возникает вообще никакого желания.

Челка занавешивает глаза и словно насмехается. Жан чувствует себя по меньшей мере декоративным пони.

Он бредет по дорожке между зданиями казарм, угрюмо глядя под ноги. Вечерняя прохлада не радует, равно как и ветер, несущий предчувствие скорого дождя. Волосы лезут в глаза, и Жан уже решает разобраться с ними самостоятельно, когда, погрузившись в нерадостные мысли, едва не сбивает с ног Конни и Марко, которым явно мало было дневной тренировки.

Конни сияет свежевыбритым черепом, улыбается довольно и в любимой своей манере шутит раньше, чем успевает подумать о последствиях. Жан пропускает его слова мимо ушей: все, чего он сейчас хочет, это избавиться, наконец, от надоевшей завесы перед глазами.

— Марко, — он пристально смотрит на товарища, и тот, недоуменно глядя в ответ, ожидает чего угодно и даже морально готовится покраснеть, когда Жан наконец собирается с силами и продолжает:

— Постриги меня, пожалуйста.

Медленно выдыхая, Марко старается не рассмеяться. Нервный смешок всё-таки вырывается, и он надеется, что подобная реакция будет истолкована правильно.

— Хорошо, — он кивает и улыбается. И видит ответную улыбку в глазах Жана.

До отбоя остается не так уж много времени. Взяв ножницы и одну из масляных ламп, они идут в ванную, и Жан сияет, словно новенькая монета.

В ванной промозгло, пол всё ещё влажный, и лампа не столько разгоняет темноту, сколько порождает бесконечное множество бликов на стенах, полу и умывальных принадлежностях. Тусклое, мутное зеркало не столько отражает, сколько искажает их сосредоточенные лица.

— Так? — Марко зажимает пальцами прядь волос Жана, тепло его ладони согревает лоб.

В зеркало почти не видно, свет и тень на лице складываются в невообразимую мешанину, поэтому Жан быстро кивает, согласный уже на любой вариант. Ножницы блестят в опасной близости от глаз, и лицо Марко такое сосредоточенное, что не может не вызывать умиления.

Он хмурится, примериваясь, перехватывает прядь поудобнее и, наконец, отрезает, мазнув прохладным металлом по коже. Жан задерживает дыхание, и его отчего-то бросает в дрожь.

Волосы покалывают кожу, осыпаясь, забиваются в нос и под воротник рубашки. Жану хочется чихнуть или хотя бы почесать шею, но он терпит и старается стоять ровно.

Марко совсем близко, стоит, смотрит пристально и медленно-медленно срезает прядь за прядью. Пальцы у него сухие, теплые, с загрубевшими подушечками, они касаются осторожно и почти ласково, и Жан теряется во времени, погрузившись в ощущения с головой.

Из сонного оцепенения его вырывает далекое от тактичного покашливание. Райнер, кажется, полностью заполняет своей фигурой дверной проём, и взгляд его тяжелый, усталый.

— Гасим свет, — информирует он и, развернувшись одним слитным движением, уходит.

Жан смотрит ему вслед, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и впервые за последние дни ему ничего не мешает. Марко смеётся и пытается отряхнуть его рубашку от волос. Получается плохо, волоски сыплются за шиворот, проскальзывают в карманы и, кажется, даже за пояс штанов. Но всё это стоит того, что перед глазами не маячит больше ничего лишнего, и Жан горячо благодарит Марко, пока они вместе спешно убирают в ванной, а затем, заранее погасив лампу, крадутся в абсолютной темноте к своим постелям.

Забираясь на второй ярус, Жан слышит, как скрипит внизу кровать Марко, но не видит, не может увидеть, как тот опускает прядь его волос в конверт с рисунком.

 

Больше недели ураганный ветер гнёт деревья к земле. Самые суеверные предрекают конец света, самые практичные достают теплые вещи. Лето идёт на убыль, время учёбы заканчивается, и скоро, совсем скоро сто четвертый кадетский корпус будет расформирован. Подобно облетающим с веток листьям они разойдутся каждый в свою сторону и больше никогда не соберутся вместе тем же составом. Жестокое «никогда» бьёт по нервам, но Марко вынужден признать: так оно и есть.

В окружающей действительности слишком мало места для самых простых радостей, а для чудес его, кажется, и вовсе нет.

От ветра дребезжат стёкла, ежедневные тренировки кажутся верхом жестокости, а тросы УПМ сбиваются с траектории через мгновение после броска. Каждый день кадеты возвращаются в казармы промокшими насквозь, продрогшими до последней косточки, и возможность согреться кажется им величайшим счастьем. Рановато, но осень всё же вступает в свои права, мысли становятся вялыми, тяжелыми, сонными.

Марко всё время хочет спать, борется с дремотой, усилием воли заставляет себя открывать утром глаза, одеваться и выходить на плац. Шевелиться, выполнять простейшие действия. Промозглая сырость преследует его постоянно, болезненная слабость раздражает, но врач, к которому он всё-таки решает пойти, ничего не находит и, недовольно ворча, велит не выдумывать ерунды. 

Узнав об этом, Жан достает из своих запасов какую-то терпко пахнущую травами, невероятно горькую настойку и даже уговаривает сделать пару глотков. Настойка обжигает горло, оставляет противный кислый привкус, и единственным плюсом от её употребления становится разливающееся по телу тепло, густое и тягучее.

Марко спит без снов до самого подъема, а с первыми звуками трубы в полной мере ощущает себя абсолютно разбитым. Разорванным на части. Голова трещит от любого громкого звука, и даже виноватый вид Жана не способен облегчить его страдания. Ледяная вода немного спасает положение, но не избавляет от мерзкого послевкусия настойки и то и дело возникающего головокружения. 

К вечеру Марко зарекается принимать помощь от Жана, когда дело касается лечения, а, забившись под одеяло, ощущает, что снова замерзает. Вглядываясь в темноту бессонными глазами, он надеется, что бьющая тело дрожь не передается кровати. А потом лестница, ведущая на второй ярус, скрипит, и второе одеяло накрывает его с головой.

— Спи уже, — Жан оказывается совсем рядом, ложится с ним спина к спине и, кажется, моментально проваливается в сон. От него распространяется ровное, живое тепло, и это успокаивает.

Марко закрывает глаза и наконец засыпает. Под веками на ветру качаются одуванчики, и кажется, что скоро всё будет хорошо. Что человечество обязательно победит.

 

Трост рушится на его глазах. Родной Трост, который Жан покинул пять лет назад, чтобы вступить в ряды кадетского корпуса, а затем — в королевскую полицию. Стены домов, разрушаясь, падают на мостовую, и мечта, от которой его отделяли какие-то жалкие сутки, ломается вместе с ними.

Жан последний раз проверяет, надежно ли затянуты ремни, достаточно ли газа в баллонах и гладко ли ходят запасные лезвия в своих крепежах. Он внушает себе, что совсем не боится настоящих титанов, что они такие же предсказуемые и неповоротливые, как их деревянные копии на тренировочном полигоне, но тошнота подступает, накатывает удушливой волной, и справиться с ней оказывается на удивление сложно.

Он старается не думать о своей семье. Надеется, они успели эвакуироваться. Не могли не успеть, наверняка, они давно уже перебрались куда-нибудь подальше от Троста. За стену Роза, а лучше, за стену Сина. Жан убеждает себя, слово за словом проговаривает это в мыслях и старается не замечать, как подрагивают руки, затягивая последние крепежи.

Он выходит вслед за своими товарищами и взлетает над домами, посылая тросы УПМ вперед. Тело движется рывками, ремни натужно скрипят: маневрировать между домами сложнее, чем среди деревьев, приходится обрывать движение, не завершая его, гасить инерцию на середине, рискуя остаться без крепежей, выдирая их из каменной кладки. В голове ни единой мысли, он движется на одних рефлексах, осаждая себя, только вырываясь вперёд.

Следовать за общей массой, не выделяться, не лезть на рожон. Жан хочет выжить. Он обязательно выживет, и они с Марко вступят в королевскую полицию, и этот ад, наконец, закончится, останется позади, отсеченный воротами стены Сина.

Он теряет Марко из виду почти сразу — тот движется где-то справа, по параллельной улице, пару раз он мелькает в поле зрения Жана, но затем становится не до наблюдений. Титаны оказываются намного ближе, чем вчерашние кадеты себе представляли, и это значит одно: первая линия обороны прорвана. Скомкана, смята, сожрана, а у ворот, ведущих за стену Роза, всё ещё толпятся люди. И пока они не покинут опасную зону, никто не протрубит отступление.

Круговерть сражения захватывает Жана с головой, он маневрирует между домами, не чувствуя измотанного тела, рубит, ломая клинки, и в каждом его движении усталое, отчаянное желание жить. Выжить, во что бы то ни стало. Его товарищи, движимые тем же порывом, умирают. Крики и хруст ломающихся костей звенят в ушах. Забыть это уже не удастся.

Горячка боя отпускает его только когда привод даёт осечку. Дотянув до ближайшего здания, Жан забирается подальше на крышу и с ужасом осознает, что газа в баллонах осталось всего ничего, не хватит даже на возвращение, не то что на полноценный бой.

Руки опускаются сами собой. Жан нервно смеется, закрывая ладонями лицо. Он не хочет умирать.

За спиной трубят отступление. Горькая, отчаянная истерика накрывает с головой.

Рядом, на той же крыше собираются остальные. Саша, Конни, вцепившийся мертвой хваткой в Армина, Анни, по лицу которой невозможно сказать, осознает ли она происходящее. Сосредоточенный Райнер и Бертольт с усталым, загнанным взглядом. И Марко, желающий показаться спокойным Марко, сжимающий рукояти мечей до побелевших костяшек. Он ловит взгляд Жана и растягивает губы в нервной улыбке.

А потом появляется Микаса, и время срывается с места.

Рывок, другой, небо с землёй меняются местами, некогда просчитывать траектории и беречь тело, остается только экономить газ и нестись со всей дури вперед, почти не разбирая дороги, ориентируясь на крошечную, всё отдаляющуюся фигурку Микасы, на её нелепый красный шарф. 

Много позже, пытаясь восстановить последовательность событий того дня, он не сможет вспомнить, в какой момент она исчезла из виду, равно как и причины, по которым он принял командование на себя.

В вихре осколков стекла они врываются на склад, оставляя позади трупы титанов и останки товарищей. Каждая оборвавшаяся жизнь — на его совести, но вместе с тем Жан чувствует невероятное облегчение. Смертей могло быть намного, намного больше.

Бой продолжается. Тот, кто не сражается, не имеет ни единого шанса выжить. Его захлестывает эйфория.

Рано. Слишком рано.

 

После падения Троста Жану кажется, что в груди зияет дыра, и с каждым днём она всё больше. Привычный мир, и без того не отличающийся добротой, трещит по швам. Даже изо всех сил напрягая память, Жан не может вспомнить лиц людей, окружавших его сразу после отступления.

Ходят слухи, будто Эрен, раздражающий Эрен Йегер оказался титаном, сумасшедшим титаном, готовым встать на сторону человечества. Говорят, что он — разработка военных, эксперимент родом из-за стены Сина. Верится в это с трудом, и Жан пропускает все разговоры мимо ушей до той поры, пока не приходит приказ: отбить округ Трост.

Рядом с ним какие-то люди, но есть ли среди них товарищи по корпусу, он не знает. Не до того, времени снова не остается.

Он получает на руки новые баллоны с газом и следует приказам. Страх смерти похож на застарелую рану: от него никак не избавиться, но боль привычна, а значит, её можно выдержать. Потом расскажут, что они одержали победу. Первую победу человечества.

 

Тошнота подступает к горлу, приторный запах разложения за несколько дней пропитал улицы насквозь. К нему не удается принюхаться, его ничем не отбить, и Жану кажется, что он движется в вязком, удушливом мареве. Улицы, заваленные трупами, мухи, стаи которых похожи на громадные жужжащие тучи, жара, нестерпимая жара, усугубляющая и без того тяжелую работу.

Пока не началась эпидемия, они должны очистить Трост от мертвецов. 

Жан смотрит прямо перед собой и видит ад на земле. Кучи искореженных, перекрученных тел, липкая от крови мостовая, и так улица за улицей, переулок за переулком. На исходе первого дня зачистки ему кажется, что все это не так уж и страшно. На считанные доли секунды он успевает от души порадоваться, что остался в живых, пусть даже это значит, что придется и дальше сражаться до изнеможения. Он думает о том, что уж теперь двери в королевскую полицию наверняка для него открыты.

А потом он видит Марко, и ненависть к самому себе, кажется, способна сжечь его изнутри.

 

Огонь погребальных костров лижет древесину, с дымом к небу летит пепел, оседающий на крышах домов серыми тусклыми хлопьями. Небо, затянутое облаками, не торопится пролиться дождём, оставаясь молчаливым свидетелем чужой скорби.

Жану кажется, что сидящему где-то в застенках Эрену можно даже позавидовать. Ему не приходится хоронить тех, кто был рядом последние пять лет.

Он смотрит на пламя, вглядывается в него до рези в глазах, но заплакать никак не удается, и сухие рыдания душат изнутри. Со стороны он кажется спокойным, бесстрастным, способным руководить товарищами. 

Способным вести их на смерть.

Марко верил в него, и теперь знание этого делает больно. Лето подходит к концу, солнце опускается за горизонт, и налетевший внезапно ветер заставляет огонь взметнуться вверх. Жан закрывает глаза, тепло касается его кожи. Между ветром и пламенем ему нестерпимо жарко и невыносимо больно.

Мечта, погребенная под обломками домов Троста, остается мечтой, несбыточной, невозможной.

Жан собирает волю в кулак и поворачивается спиной к огню.

Небо, затянутое тучами, будет ему свидетелем.

Жан вступает в разведотряд.


End file.
